1943
Events that occurred in the year 1943 CE. Events June * June 4th: In Argentina, a coup d'état removes Ramón Castillo from power. * June 11th: At an army camp for the Soviet Armed Forces, Johann Fennhoff is interrupted by a surgeon needing his assistance during an amputation of the leg of a soldier called Ovechkin. To help the soldier, Fennhoff uses his hypnosis-technique on him. As Ovechkin is completely focused on a memory of a chess game he had with his mother before enlisting in the army, the surgeons amputate his leg without him feeling any pain. * June 14th: Steve Rogers attempts to volunteer for the armed services, but is again denied. After annoying a bully at a local theater, Steve is beaten in a back alley, but not before valiantly attempting to defend himself. Bucky Barnes saves Rogers and asks him to join him on a double date, since he is shipping out for Europe the next day. On Flag Day, at the World Exposition of Tomorrow in New York City, Abraham Erskine spots Steve Rogers at a recruitment office and offers him a chance to join the United States Army through Project Rebirth. * June 15th: At Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, Rogers and several other volunteers begin their training under the supervision of Erskine, Peggy Carter, and Colonel Chester Phillips. * June 22nd: With Abraham Erskine's serum and Howard Stark's vita radiation technology, Steve Rogers is transformed into the world's first super soldier. Erskine is assassinated by Heinz Kruger, an undercover operative of HYDRA, and the last of the serum is destroyed. With Erskine dead, the only hope of replicating Project Rebirth's success is locked within Rogers' genetic code. Kruger runs away but is caught by Rogers and commits suicide with a cyanide pill. * June 23rd: ** Unwilling to be kept for research, Steve Rogers joins the USO and goes on a morale-boosting tour of the US, the UK, and troops stationed in Italy. Given the name "''Captain America''", he becomes a national celebrity, appearing in films, comic books and card collections and establishing himself as a symbol of America's participation in the war. ** The Western Allies' bombing offensive sees massive successes as Nazi satellite state targets are obliterated. September * September 3rd: After a massively successful North African Campaign and invasion of Sicily, the Western Allies land on continental Italy. October * October 4th: '''The 107th Infantry Regiment suffers heavy casualties fighting against the German Army and HYDRA. HYDRA openly fires at German troops during the battle, breaking ties with Nazi Germany. * '''October 20th: At the HYDRA Weapons Facility in the Austrian Alps, a group of captive soldiers meet for the first time. As prisoners they are used to make weapons for HYDRA. They team up at first to get revenge on one of their captors who had viciously beat up Sgt. Bucky Barnes. November * November 3rd: Frustrated by his lack of any real action, and learning that his best friend Bucky Barnes is trapped behind enemy lines, Steve Rogers embarks on his first military engagement as Captain America when he attacks the HYDRA facility in Austria and releases Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier, Bucky, and the rest of the 107th. Johann Schmidt, having revealed himself as the Red Skull, confronts Captain America, and the two engage in a brief duel. When Captain America gains the upper hand, Red Skull sets the facility to self destruct and escapes with the Tesseract. During his escape Captain America memorizes a map of HYDRA facility locations and obtained a sample of the power source HYDRA was using. * November 4th: ** Captain America is presumed dead, but soon arrives with most of the soldiers he saved from the HYDRA facility. ** In London, Steve Rogers brings together some of the men he saved in the HYDRA base and creates a team that will eventually be known as the Howling Commandos. * November 5th: Howard Stark examines a sample of HYDRA's power source, which will help him develop a framework to synthesize a new element. * November 19th: Nazi forces retake Zhitomir. December * December 9th: Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in France. Category:Timeline Category:20th century